Indoctrination of control
by valcor
Summary: A new end to mass effect following the conversation with the catalyst. It has themes from the ending, indoctrination theory and the dark energy plot. Enjoy


The end of mass effect:indoctrination of control

Shepard took a limping step forward towards the blue energy. His vision was dimming with each step he took and a overwhelming darkness seemed to press down on his vision. The glowing form of the catalyst watched its expression unreadable.

Shepard felt his breath hissing in and out of his lungs, each labored beat of his heart felt as though a giant clock was ticking off the last moments of his life. Then the face of one of his crew burst through the darkness in his mind.

It was Tali.

He could hear her sobbing constantly through her helmet. Then he heard her her voice echo from her helmet. "You can't Shepard. You can't give up. Please Shepard, stay...for me please."

These words, whether real or not spurred Shepard to take another step and then another. His face twisted up in agony at each step. Then his hand met cool metal, he looked down. There lay the sparkling energy, which should grant him control. He shook his head, it seemed like such a far fetched chance but he had to take it. He could not sacrifice the Geth after all they had sacrificed for the cause. It was better that only be more Iife be sacrificed. Only his.

In his minds eyes he saw Tali, the first time she had shown him her face. Very pale and luminous. Her eyes were a deep violet and had a slight glow to them. Her face was very humanlike except it was more sharply angled and slim. But so very beautiful.

He spoke to the memory his heart aching. He would never see her again. "I love you Tali. I am doing this to keep you safe. I want you to build your house on Rannoch. I want you to have that living room window looking just over the water. Please be happy." Part of this was in prayer, part a wish to speak to her, no matter the distance.

Almost paralyzed by the heartache and physical pain he felt he extended a shaking hand to the first of them. He closed his eyes and then thrust his hand down.

Immediately all of his previous pain paled in comparison to the the new. A pressure on his mind began to ravage and savage the edges of it. Torrents of dark energy ripped up through his arm and into his chest.

Tears of love were mixed with tears of pain. He twisted his face up and summoned the last of his will in his dying body and forced his other hand to the final rod.

He was then beyond pain, his body was wasted into the dust and ripped away from the realms of conscious thought.

He was in space, much like a dream, as he watched blue energy gather in the crucible. Then once it met its peak it fired. It passed through each of the alliance ships without hurting them. But each Reaper it touched drew them into the space to gather around the crucible. Then his vision flickered, when it returned he was watching from a different place as the energy was fired from relay to relay each exploding after the power had past through them. Much as it had destroyed him.

Then he saw the Normandy, it was crashed on a deserted fertile planet. Joker was the first out then EDI. Then Shepards heart opened. Tali was behind them. Beautiful and poised looking over the new world.

Happiness welled up in Shepard. Then slowly he faded into the darkness and faded away...

"Damn you" Garrus swore as several husks raced forward to Shepards recumbent body. Garrus had managed to drag Shepard to cover after Harbingers beam had thrown him back. The reaper was still laying waste to everyone around as they attempted to approach the beam.

He twisted up and fired another round from his Mantis sniper which snapped the head off yet another husk. It was growing desperate, only he and Kaiden remained from Hammers original attack force. Anderson had retreated trying to salvage as many troops as he could from the disastrous charge.

Beside him Kaiden throw up a biotic barrier before twisting over it and firing over with his assault rifle. The marauders fell behind cover to avoid his hail.

Taking advantage of the respite Kaiden dropped beside Garrus. He was breathing heavily and there was blood trickling down one side of his blue armor. There were at least fifty of the reaper forces arriving and when they did they would all die.

The despair was showing on Kaiden's face, he looked down at Shepard and seemed to draw on some inner resolve. "Garrus, take Shepard and go. I will distract them long enough for you to get clear."

"Kaiden no!" Garrus exclaimed, "Shepard would not want you to throw your life away."

Kaiden looked at him with determination welling in his eyes, "No, he taught me to make sacrifices to make sure we succeed. I am a soldier of the alliance and I'm not afraid to die." He struggled for a instant then said quietly, "go Garrus I will cover you."

Garrus looked at him once and then nodded. He hefted Shepard onto one shoulder tensed. As soon as Kaiden began firing he sprinted out of cover leaping over rocks and debris to try to keep cover between him and the shots.

Kaiden suddenly screamed "right Garrus!"

Without thinking Garrus immediately dived to the right. A beam of red seared the earth where he had been seconds ago. "That was a little close" Garrus muttered, he looked down at Shepard who had now gained extra bruises thanks to the impact of the hard ground and a armored Turian landing on him. "I hope that you don't regain consciousness too soon or I'm in for court marshaling." He chuckled under his breath. Then flew out of cover and into a dark muddy trench and escaped.

Kaiden knelt behind the weathered boulder and fired several more rounds with his assault rifle. Suddenly there was a hissing sound as the weapon overheated. He frantically searched his armor but he had no more clips. Part of the rock exploded showering him with chips and dust.

He took several deep breaths then pulled out his pistol. Twenty two rounds were all he had left. Then with that he rolled out from under his cover. Everything seemed to lapse into slow motion.

Two of the husks charged at him but with three shots he took their heads off. Then he sprinted forward and rolled under a hail of shots from a marauders taking the last few on his shields. He rammed his omni blade deep into its abdomen then fired up through it head.

Then suddenly he was thrown down against the hard earth, a banshee was drifting icily towards him. The darkness was growing deeper and colder at its presence. Kaiden felt fear touch his throat and his finger sprang into motion on his trigger. He emptied the last of his ammo and threw it to one side. He threw a powerful biotic warp at the hideous creature but it didn't even slow it.

Kaiden began to murmur a prayer, then it suddenly appeared before him. Then a burning agony spread through his midsection as its arm ripped through torso. Kaiden screamed in pain then with all his strength pulled a single grenade from his belt. He then activated it and thrust it into the banshees mouth. After a moment of silence both of them were consumed with fire.

Garrus distantly heard the scream and bowed his head in respect before saluting the fallen. Then he continued to run.

Shepard could see nothing in the darkness of a void but he could feel. Oily shadows were wrapping their snares around his chest and legs. Hissing whispers and muted tones were echoing in his ears and mind. He twisted around trying to see where it was coming from.

It was an illusive sound, begging to be heard but always out of reach. He sensed behind it lay an ageless wisdom and power beyond all mortal creatures. A compulsion was hovering that it would give him such divine purpose to serve such a deity. It was whispering unintelligible hints, hints of beauty and peace. Of living with happiness for the remainder of his days, untroubled by commands or duty. All he had to do was release control.

Shepard twisted his neck unable to see. Was this control? He did not feel in control of anything. It was not the time after death for he could still distinctly feel his mortality. It was different but he could not determine why.

The whispers began to increase in strength, slowly wrapping around him with greater insistence. They promised a beautiful future such ascending perfection.

Shepard wanted to listen. After so much pain and death he welcomed it, but he had learnt through this war, that nothing good was easy. He raised his head in defiance and said "I will never surrender."

Then the whispers stopped and a deep echoing voice ominously rang out, "you have failed Shepard."

Shepard locked his jaw in anger, he recognized the voice, "no Harbinger. You have failed, I will never surrender. You will have to destroy me before you take me or Earth."

Garrus dropped Shepard and pulled out his assault rifle and sifted a fierce round of bursts striking a husk in several places before downing the creature. He spared a glance at the commander. His eyes flickered restlessly beneath their sockets and his mouth was forming words minutely. Then several marauders and a ravages turned the corner of the trench and began to advance.

Garrus muttered, "oh this isn't good. I'm just a little tired of target practice." he dropped behind a ruined barrier as shots began to splatter around him. He narrowed his eyes as he focused on their positions in his minds eye then rolled from out of his cover already shooting. Two of the marauders already had a heat haze surrounding them as the bullets impacted on their shields.

As they returned fire Garrus hurled a smoke grenade at the floor as he threw himself flat and ruled put his sniper. The thermal optics allowed him to see through the smoke with relative ease. He winced slightly as a wild shot skimmed over his shield by his shoulder.

Then he placed his eye to the scope and made sure the crosshairs were centered on the marauders head then he fired.

The perfect shot from his mantis carried enough power to remove the remainder of it's shields and explode its head into a pulpy mess. He repeated that with it's partner.

He then took cover in a forward advanced position and hid waiting with his pistol at the ready. An ambush was always fun he thought wryly so long as it isn't me receiving it...

"Shepard, you do not understand the uselessness of your existence. We are the pinnacle of evolution and we will guide you to perfection. Your species is flawed and broken, we cleanse the galaxy of your filth."

Shepard clenched his fists in rage, the arrogance of the reapers strengthened his resolve. Then the darkness imperceptibly shrank back. He could now barely see the outlines of his body. "But who then gave you that duty."

Harbinger paused, "it is clear that you do not comprehend our purpose. We are here to bring the universe to perfection. We will destroy all flaws that are evident. You are a perfect human Shepard. But your species is not so all of you are doomed. The quarians have been discovering the power of dark energy. Energy which we can control with a perfect race. Without it, all are doomed."

Shepard tried to find Harbinger with his eyes but the darkness cloaked everything. "How can you say that when you have no perception of what perfection is? Your whole race is doomed because your purpose is empty."

"You are weak Shepard, with such desparate words. We know what perfection is and will do what we must when the time comes. Our purpose outlasts yours and you are doomed. My race will subjugate yours and wipe them from existence."

Shepard glared, "not while I still have breathe."

Harbinger laughed, a dark echoing sound. "Soon that will be done. My army will tear you to shreds and the hope you have will be extinguished."

Shepard snarled in anger, he could feel corbs begin to stand out on his neck. He fiercly tried to force himself to awaken but came into contact with a mind. A far reaching, ancient mind...

Garrus watched four husks and a ravager pass him by. He crouched perfectly silent, not even breathing. Even his heart rate was moving at a slow, measured pace. Then suddenly the ravager made a clicking sound and rounded on him.

Garrus' eyes went wide. "Oh shit." Then the creature fired its cannons. He rolled out from the cover and grabbed a husk in a firm hold. He threw the creature with all the strength he could muster at the ravager and was satisfied to see it knocked off balance for a instant. He twisted to one side and fired several shots into the second husks head. Then he stabbed behind him with his omni blade ripping the defunct organs from the creatures midsection.

Then one grabbed him from behind and the other advanced with mindless hunger. Garrus lifted a knee and kicked the advancing husk hard on the leg shattering it's bone and knocking it back. He suddenly felt a searing pain as the husk binding him sunk it's fangs into the scar tissue on his face. Garrus cursed in Batarian then grabbed the creatures head and tore it off.

Then suddenly the world exploded around him and everything went upside down then flattened out. Darkness surrounded him but he saw more of the reapers constructs racing towards him along with a reaper destroyer...

Shepard flinched violently he came into contact with Harbingers mind itself. It was...strange. Millions and millions of minds pressed against his. Each one different, but each bound into a central programming core which milked them for information and power. Shepard shuddered as the minds raked against his, there was so much power and intelligence it put every species to shame.

There was a satisfied air to Harbingers mind as he brought his mind to bear. "Now you see your true insignificance Shepard. You cannot comprehend our power, you open reaction to consider other paths has weakened your mind. You have lost."

Shepard felt his mind shiver as Harbinger surrounded his with the uncounted legions of enslaved minds. Then slowly they began to compress closet and closer squeezing away at the remains of life hovering within his consciousness. "No, your only victory is in submission and surrender, you will never win."

Then suddenly the ominous pressure of Harbingers mind began to weaken. Shepard felt his breathing ease slightly. He was not alone. Partial reconstructs of his mind began to form from his thoughts to stand alongside him. The first was Ashley Williams, her staunch resolve reminding him of fighting to the very end against certain death. Then a old friend of the alliance who had died when they had saved the council. His dedication to the orders helped Shepard to resist the burrowing tendrils of Harbingers assault. Then the crew members who had died in their determination to save humanity from the assault of the collectors.

Shepard began to push back, Harbingers mind began to burn with a dark fury, it was tinged with a oily red.

Shepard was relentless though. First Thane after he had overcome the odds despite his illness. Then Mordin to cure what he had caused. Responsibility. Grunt in his sacrifice to see them safe. Then Miranda who fought to the last to save those she loved. Finally in shock and horror Kaiden arose in his memories, unseen memories but memories nonetheless where he had fought to save his friends to give his life for them.

Though Shepard was alone as a individual each of those he had cared for and watched die were with him. Their sacrifices gave his mind a strength beyond any other. He recklessly push forward reaching deep into the abyss of Harbingers machinations. The source of the reapers fear.

They could be destroyed by the catalyst. The catalyst was known to them as a organic being, whose life had been dedicated to destruction. Who could hold against death and hopelessness. Who could sacrifice either him or herself to save those they cared for.

Harbinger screamed and flailed in rage and agony but could not subdue Shepard. The reaper then tore free and fled to gather its forces.

Shepard suddenly crashed to the ground, aching in absolute agony. Dented armor and many wounds tore at him. The darkness had yet to fade but it was doing so slowly...

Garrus watched Shepard stir slowly and tried to crawl to his old comrade. A second explosion threw him away again. He gasped in agony as shrapnel dug into his skin. Somehow his hand found a pistol and he dimly fired it several times. The scream of a husk helped him to lift his head and fire several more. But they began to surround him on all sides. A marauder approached slowly. Garrus raised the pistol and tried to fire but the hiss of overheated metal stymied his efforts.

The husk of a Turian lifted him up with ease by the throat. Garrus choked out, "I should have guessed that the reapers would make sure I die at the hand of one of my own people." The marauder said nothing but placed his rifle against Garrus' chest. Silence flowed everywhere for a instant...then fire rained from both sides of the trench. A burst from a familiar claymore shotgun dropped Garrus to the ground as the marauder burst into bloody pieces of flesh.

On one side Turians and Krogans advanced and from the other Quarians and Geth. The Turians covered the Krogans with deadly accuracy as they charged to rip the reaper forces apart with they considerable strength. The quarians supported the Geth with their technical expertise while the Geth used their formidable armor to shield their creators from shots which could rip through their shirt.

A tale Quarian marine in red armor carrying a missile launcher forced the Reaper destroyer back with a perfect shot to its red cannon, just as it prepared to fire. Another, a beautiful female with a purple hood was surrounded by Geth Primes as she strove to reach Garrus and Shepard.

A brute ripped through several ranks smashing the Krogan aside and charged at her. She remained calm and slowly aimed her shotgun. It continued to rampage towards the group and just as it reared it's considerable bulk above them, she fired a charged round deep into its unprotected underside.

The combination of the closeness of the weapon and the accuracy of the shot ripped easily through the bulk of the creature. It fell ponderously with a thunderous crash throwing dust from the rubble into the air.

Out from under the murky cloud came Tali zorah vas Normandy.

Shepard heaved in gasps of air, his head ached as though thousands of omni blades had scoured him around the rim of his forehead. The sudden rescue had been barely seen through his blurred eyes. Suddenly a warmth body flung itself at him and held him tightly, choking and crying alternately. "Never Shepard. Never again...do that to me...never!"

Shepard winced as her embrace pained his ribs. He was sure some were broken, but he was so relieved and happy to see her safe that he pushed the pain to one side and held her closer. "Tali, I never will leave you. No matter what happens I am always with you."

She coughed for a second and put her hand to one side of her helmet as if wishing she could wipe tears away. "Yes Shepard I know but...I just worry about you. So much." She trailed off into silence again and hugged him again.

The sounds of conflict sounded distant as they held each other in love.

Eventually they let go of one another as a slight cough and a weary and dazed Garrus slowly approached. "Sorry to break up your little reunion but there are still all those relatively small issues to deal with."

Shepard shook his head, "there is never any time for us anymore, is there?"

Tali shook her head sounding slightly annoyed, "it seems not."

Garrus faced Shepard and flexed his hands nervously. "Shepard I...dont know how to tell you...but..."

Shepard bowed his head, "it's alright Garrus. I know about Kaiden but..." he turned to face the center of the city "I am going to give everything I have. For him and Ashley and all the others who those Reaper bastards have killed. This war is ending today no matter the cost."

"Hell yeah" said another voice leaping down from the muddy north side of the trench. "Those metal dildos have pissed me off almost as much as cerberus have."

"Jack?" Shepard blinked surprised.

"Who else could it be dumass. Nothing is going to take me down. But I also ran into some of your friends, they decided to join the party." The heavily tatooed biotic stepped to one side, her scalp ponytail swinging a little.

Shepard gasped behind her came a larger group of people. Leading them was Anderson. Directly behind him came a Krogan, Wrex. Following him Jacob, Major Kirrahe and Kal Reegar and Samara. Then coming along slightly slower was Liara who had a bloodied shoulder. James Vega was supporting her on one side EDI on the other. Then slowly behind her limped Kasumi and Zaeed and bringing up the rear looking thoroughly pissed off was Javik dragging Cortez along."

Anderson grasped Shepard's hand, "good to see you still alive son, after the beam hit you we were afraid you were a goner. Guess we can't count you out. The reapers disabled the beacon though so we can't reach the catalyst via that route. We have only one other option...we go through their lines to the citadel."

Jacob smirked, "sounds like a suacide mission, there is no need to ask. I'm in."

"As am I" said Liara, "I can't let the sacrifice of Thessia go to waste. But there is a small chance of reaching the citadel, the reapers will destroy anything which comes near it. Besides I'm not sure the citadel is really the catalyst, it seems so...convenient."

Shepard stepped forward, "Liara is right, but after I was knocked out Harbinger attacked me and I discovered enough. The citadel is a component of the catalyst but it needs something to power it, something to aim it." He looked each of his friends in their eyes. "I am the catalyst."

James whistled, "Commander, you are completely loco. I guess that laser hit you on the head no?"

Shepard ignored the jibe and bent over the muddied ground sketching roughly. "I'm going to need several diversions. Two squadrons of fighters need to get close on the flanks of the reapers and fire enough to force them to pursue. Then we open fire with our remaining dreadnoughts and cruisers. The reapers will believe that this is our objective."

He paused for a second thinking fast."Then I with two of you will infiltrate the citadel from the Normandy. Without the diversion Joker will never get through."

"One second Shepard" EDI said as she spoke quickly into a comm. "There. Now joker knows to pick us up immediately and not to attempt a bombing run on Harbinger. His odds of survival would be very remote. He was very...disturbed when you were injured Shepard."

He inclined his head in thanks.

Anderson cleared his throat. "Shepard we have to move now. I will rejoin the fleet and prepare our assault. But beware, the illusive man is still unaccounted for. Cerberus troops are everywhere, on both sides." With that the admiral clasped Shepard's hand and signaled for a shuttle with a bright flare. It cut through the darkness with a ray of hope. The blood stained trenches were sliced into frames of black and white Illuminating the hacked bodies of both sides.

"So Commander" said Jack sitting down on top of a ravager and tossing a grenade up and down. "Who do you need with you. Cause I sure as hell am not waiting down here, you need a second team and I'm going to be in it."

"Good point Jack" Shepard replied, "if I fail I need somebody to take my place."

"Damm right" she smiled, "I am taking two of my students and maybe two of yours" she finished hesitantly.

Shepard pondered it for a second then said, "sure Jack. Samara, you and Liara are with Jack. Biotics could help to keep you alive."

Talis voice trembled slightly "and who is with you Shepard?" It was obvious what she wanted.

Shepard bit his lip nervously, each of these people would be perfect to join him. He wanted all of them at his side but they were needed elsewhere. But the choice was obvious. "There are not many who have been with me since the beginning, who have face Sovereign and the collectors and have returned now. I want to be with them...at the end. Garrus I need you. Perhaps you will finally realize I am the better shot."

He laughed derisively, "Shepard you will never give up will you. Until you get a nickname by a bunch of scumbags you will never be as big a shot as me."

Shepard shook his head in despair, there was no ways either of them would give up. I also want you, you Tali. If this doesn't work, I want to be at your side at the very end. I don't want to be separated form you."

Shepard, her voice broke and she just caught him in a embrace as quiet sobs echoed from her helmet. Only he could hear them.

Javik snorted rudely, "Quarians...so emotional. Just give me a big enough gun and I will do something useful, like shooting down genocidal insects" he spat.

Jacob raised his voice "and the rest of us Shepard, what should we do? I'm not waiting down here while you are in danger, we all have our skills and we have to do something."

Shepard nodded, "Jacob take control of as many of the ex Cerberus fighters as possible try to bring them in around the citadel and if you see any reaper forces...give them hell. Javik you and Wrex stay planet side and attempt to take control of as many turrets as possible. Blast the reapers from the sky."

Kasumi flexed her hands, "I will be in the shadows. Nobody will see me unless I want to be seen."

"Good" Shepard agreed, "Zaeed, go with Aria's mercenaries. You know their strengths best and use each to their full advantage."

Major Kirrahe cleared his throat, "me and Kal Reegar have already decided that our chance for optimal success is to co-ordinate our fleets into strike patterns to disrupt the reaper lines. It could give you enough time to take them down before we are overwhelmed. Of course if you fail we will be torn to shreds. But until you reach the crucible we will hold the line!"

Shepard nodded in satisfaction. "We all have our orders. Let's finish this war, now and forever."

Each of the teams went their separate ways. Jack, Samara and Liara after being patched up were picked up by a prototype salarian fighter. It had premium stealth features as well as some of the best maneuvering capabilities of any starship.

Javik, Wrex and Grunt began gathering Turians and Krogans to go rampage the reapers ground forces.

Kal Reegar and Kirrahe were both collected by transports of their own species and started to co-ordinate their strike packages. Zaeed was collected by a pack of the Blue Suns while Kasumi had dissapeared...

Garrus muttered "the Normandy should be here any...second. But before it does you will be wanting this back." He handed Shepard back the Sniper he had used since they had first met. It had been thrown out of his grip when Harbinger had struck him.

Shepard took it wordlessly, he could find no words to thank his old friend,

Suddenly a low thrum hammered the ground. Artillery and bombardment fire seemed to cease their constant thunder. Then it's shields gleaming red hot and diving like a hawk came the Normandy. Two reaper drones spiraled after it but suddenly disintegrated as anti aircraft cannons flashed into life to tear them to shreds.

Wrex's voice filled Shepards ears. "ha ha Shepard, you owe me for those shots. I just saved your pretty ship a couple of scratches."

"Thanks Wrex"

The Normandy's alliance colors were scarred and battered from the battle above which still raged viciously. But it still flew gracefully as it pulled to one side the ramp opening.

Swiftly Shepard leaped aboard covering the two meter gap with ease. Tali and Garrus followed as fast as possible. As soon as they were aboard the ramp closed and the Normandy boosted forward and back up into space.

Inside Shepard paused. He was surrounded by a horde of assault rifle muzzles all pointing at him. Behind him he heard Garrus say "now why don't we just take this easy. I would hate for someone to get hurt."

Before any of the soldiers could reply to the sardonic comment a young female voice called out "stand down. Stand down!"

"Traynor" Shepard exclaimed, "good to see you."

"And you too commander. I heard you took a beating down there" the attractive dark skinned comm specialist answered.

Garrus answered "well he did sort of take a Reaper laser to the face, but I guess he didn't have time to die yet. So he got back up, after catching some shut eye."

"He scared us all" Tali added. "I..I mean we didn't know whether..." she trailed off.

"Well" said Traynor, "that aside it is good to have you back on board commander. But I need to get back to my terminal, I have been managing strategic moves and relaying sections in trouble to the alliance brass. I can't miss more than a minute." With that she hurried off, some of the soldiers joined her. The majority however stayed at their posts by the blast door eyeing Shepard with curiosity.

Shepard ignored their stares and placed his hand on the wall, this ship was his home. He nearly punched Garrus when the Turian murmured to Tali "don't take it personally. He just loves the ship more than us. I guess EDI could be some competition for a certain Quarian"

Tali muttered back, "bosh'tet."

Shepard however was already on his way towards the cockpit. It was a strange sight to see the Normandy fully staffed. Crewmen bustled around the interior by the galaxy map which was a now a full approximate scan of the battle. It was not looking good. The Geth fleet had taken heavy damage and had lost many of its cruisers. It seemed that when objects became of no use to the Reapers they destroyed them.

The Quarians had bolstered their creations flanks with their own ships and had returned enough fire to force the reaper capital ships to fall back for fear of destruction. Now and then drop ships deposited more troops on earth as beleaguered position needed help. The destinies ascension was holding the core of the fleets together with charged Thranix cannons firing in unison. The Asari and salarian ships had clustered around it in the hopes of protecting it against the reaper return fire.

The alliance had held the forefront of the battle since the start as all the humans fought to reclaim their home world. All the fleets had taken heavy damage but the Turian dreadnoughts had supported the fiercer attack and had taken out several capital ships in the opening phases along with uncounted others.

But time had taken its toll and at least a quarter of all the ships were down and the reapers were beginning to advance.

Shepard gave it one last look then continued to his old friend. Joker was hunched over in his leather seat muttering and cursing constantly as he wove away from each blast which threatened to rip the ship apart.

Quickly he explained the plan to joker as he anxiously watched the fleet roll into position. "Ready Commander" Joker asked flexing his knuckles in preparation for the melee.

Shepard raised his hand to his ear, "Kirrahe are you in position?"

"Commander I am ready and in position."

"Kal Reegar are you in position?"

"Ready and prepared to strike."

Shepard straightened his back in preparation for what must be done. "Then on my signal. Three...two...one...go!"

Immediately at least five hundred fighters on both wings split from both sides and began to wheel around to flank the reapers. Several formations split to face the new threats. Immediately the dreadnoughts and cruisers began to fire all their Guardian lasers and Thranix Canons into the reapers lines. Sparks of blue exploded as shield met the missiles and now and then explosions as the reapers were struck.

Then they returned fire. Dreadnoughts and many smaller craft broke apart immediately as the dreadful power of the reapers took effect.

Joker smiled and placed his hands on the console, "my turn baby. Let's show them what we have."

The Normandy then split from the lines and began to circle towards a parting in the reapers lines. Hulks and ripped shreds of other ships littered the path with a field of debris.

A voice crackled over the intercom "Normandy I'm sending fighters to help you get through, Victus out."

"Well that's gonna help" Joker muttered watching the nimble crafts spread out in a V-shape in front of the Normandy. Suddenly the reaper drones started to attack the Turians. Joker shouted, "clear a path for me EDI"

The guardian lasers on the Normandy flared and burned though two of the machines immediately. But two others dropped down on the tail of the Normandy.

"Shit,shit,shit!" swore Joker as the the kinetic barriers on the Normandy dropped slightly. "Take this." he drove the ship downwards then reversed the power halting it and getting a shot at one of the drones. It exploded in a shower of red.

The others began harassing the hull and was joined by other insect-like ships of reaper design.

Suddenly two STG ships flared in and took out all the opposers in a vicious rain of blue. "Targets down commander. Still holding the line. Kirrahe out."

"Thanks Kirrahe" Shepard murmured at the silent console.

Joker took advantage of the slack of fire to accelerate past the vicious dogfight unfolding around them. Ships of both sides were becoming mixed amongst each other with shorter, more deadly bursts of fire.

Joker suddenly paled, "Shepard we have a old friend coming for us."

Shepard leaned over his shoulder and looked through the front. From among the ranks of reapers came a huge destroyer of worlds. Harbinger.

"Fuck" he swore. Head into the debris field Joker. Quick!" Immediately the Normandy wheeled to one side into the depths of the debris. The number of destroyed ships dwarfed asteroid fields.

A sudden flare of red light blinded them and shuddered the Normandy. Harbinger was opening fire. Joker suddenly twisted the normandy around a shell of a destroyed just missing another blast from Harbinger.

Joker looked at Shepard, "I can't keep this up. If he doesn't hit us the debris will."

"Jeff is correct" EDI added in, "the probability of us being destroyed in this field is over 97%. I recommend we exit before that possibility occurs."

"EDI shut up!" Shepard snapped. "Joker wheel around the spilled cartridges and accelerate to full attack speed."

"Working on it commander" he muttered nervously.

The Normandy spun in a full semi circle around the eerily floating cartridges and began to speed faster and faster. Suddenly a huge explosion behind them shook the field as Harbinger plowed through the debris with godlike indomitability.

Joker swore and twisted the ship over a asteroid and hurtled around it allowing the rocky mass to take the force of the laser. Harbinger rumbled ominously and boosted faster staying on the Normandies tail. Several more arched over to glance off the oscillating sheilds.

Joker wiped sweat from his forehead nervously. "It's a good thing you have those commander or we would have lost the shuttle bay."

Joker twisted around the wreck of a cruiser and streaked deeper into the debris field, just grazing many of the wrecks. Harbinger merely plowed through all of them and continued to attack. Suddenly there was a clear gap in the field. His cannons flared in preparation...

Then four cerberus fighters streaked down and fired a hail of misiles into his firing lasers. Joker let his breath huff out in relief as the giant reaper fell back. Suddenly a voice crackled into the cockpit, "Jacob in. We have Harbinger on our tail, get to that citadel Commander. This suacide mission is getting dicey."

"Good work Jacob" Shepard replied, "and good luck."

Joker twisted the ship out of the field and back into the melee. Ships exploded around them in fountains of red and yellow, radiant against the darkness of space. The citadel was drawing closer and closer...then a reaper destroyer rose up infront of them.

Joker and EDI both screamed a single vulgar word in unison. Instantly the Thranix cannon dropped out and hurled its deadly fire straight into the maw of the reaper. It shuddered back and it's shot beam grazed the Normandy but the hardened armor held. Instantly it began to straighten out to pursue the fleeing ship but a sudden barrage from a group of mercenaries halted its progress for good.

Joker slowed the ship to a crawl as they drew alongside the Citadel. A hull breach from a Thranix cannon was their entry point.

Joker stood stiffly "good luck commander. The Normandy will here for you."

Shepard whispered, "good luck Joker." Then he he embraced his old friend carefully and turned his back on the ship to faced his destiny.

Taking the first jump he leaped over the gap between the two crafts and felt fear subside as his boots held him to the floor. Garrus and Tali joined him swiftly.

Immediately as they entered he spoke into his comm, "Jack are you in position?"

"Yeah" came back the sardonic answer "you and your positions, the only important one is the bedroom." Her mocking laughter ended the conversation.

The corridor was cold and bleak, devoid of life. Each of their steps echoes ominously as a door sealed behind them. Crashes and thuds of exploding ships reverberated through the walls. Tali softly said "the station feels...dead. Nothing should feel as cold as...lifeless as this."

"I know" replied Garrus. "That is why we have to find the crucible as fast as possible."

Shepard ignored them and pushed open a door. He flinched back in shock. A sunny bench was on the precipice of a dark red cliff overlooking a bay. A child ran to her mother on the bench and hugged her tightly, then she turned and looked Shepard in the eye as did her mother. Her mother Tali. They both smiled at him as a red light enveloped them and tore them apart.

Shepard shouted in shock and fired several times. But now it was only a empty corridor. Garrus opened his mouth to ask him what happened but Shepard shook his head wearily.

He could feel they were getting closer to the Crucible, it was like something was ticking in his head. Growing faster and faster.

Slowly they drew closer and closer to the heart. Jack, Samara and Liara also drew closer from their reports. Suddenly a door slid open and they saw a tall metal cylinder. It was surrounded by several lights flashing in patterns as energy pulsed through it. It was at the point where the citadel and crucible merged.

Shepard smiled to see Jack, Samara and Liara appear on the far side but then his smile faded as Cerberus troops faced both sides. These troops were not ordinary though. Each were phantoms and their eyes were red, each under the individual control of a reaper and at the forefront was the illusive man.

Blue energy crackled around his suit as he stepped forward. "Shepard I should have guessed that you would arrive. I did warn you to stay out of my plans but you are too idealistic to realize the truth."

"What truth?" Shepard asked, his gun ready to fire in a instant.

The illusive man spread his arms wide, "the truth of the reapers, they are nothing without us have no power without us. Organics create Reapers, but why are they do interested in us. In humanity?"

"We are the conduit for their power. I know that I can use their power to empower every human. Raise us beyond all other races eternally." His eyes glowed red with excitement.

"Is that it?" Shepard asked. "Is that all they can give you, I nearly fell for something as stupid as that myself but I fought it. You must fight it, you are indoctrinated!"

The illusive man passed a weary hand over his forehead. "If I was indoctrinated then you would already be dead. I outnumber your forces and have more power under my command than you can comprehend."

"Huh" spat Jack. "Office rat hasn't even learnt to count. Each of us is worth ten of your lab experiments except for me. I am worth a hundred."

He turned to face her, "ah subject zero isn't it"

Her face hardened, "it's Jack."

He smiled sinisterly "Jack then. So powerful thanks to Cerberus, why don't you hit me with all your power. I know that you hate us worse than you hate death itself so try to rip me apart."

She narrowed her eyes "I have been waiting for this moment for my entire life. Im not wasting it now." Her hands began to glow with power as she summoned all of it, all of her rage and anger.

Shepard shouted at her "Jack stop! It's what he wants, don't give in to him, you are walking into a trap!"

She smiled at him, "sorry Shepard. I can't do that. He has given me do much pain, I can't let him go. But if I do die you are a hell of a good lay."

"Jack stop!"

But she couldn't be stopped, her pent up power exploded like a natural disaster. Huge waves of biotic power drowned the illusive man in a ocean of anger. But then the ocean began to run dry under the control of the reapers. Slowly the illusive man compressed all her anger into a orb of flickering biotic rage in his hands. "I control dark energy, the reapers have gifted me control of the most dangerous force in the universe. See for yourself subject zero."

With that he hurled it back at her blasting her against the wall. She fell unmoving to lie facedown. Immediately Liara and Samara threw up barriers and drew their guns and started to fire at him. Tali and Garrus likewise. Shepard just stared at him with rage, "you are dead for that."

"No Shepard" he replied ignoring the assault, "it's your end now. Our partnership was useful but is over." He raised his arms and then drove them down. Immediately Samara and Liara fell back coughing blood, their barriers had imploded in their chests. However they could still fight and trained their attention on the phantoms bearing down on them.

Shepard snarled and dropped behind cover and fired a careful shot just as Garrus did two phantoms were knocked back but their shields were undamaged.

Tali cursed and shouted to them, focus on one. I will strike at its shields while you two fire as one. "Keelah selai." With that she hurled her tech abilities into the mass of the phantoms. Garrus and Shepard both fired at the lead figures head. It slumped limply and collapsed.

A snarl twisted up the illusive mans features and his biotic field protecting him flickered for a instant. Then he focused on drawing in his power for one great strike to end all of them.

Liara was dragging Jack back while Samara fired shot after shot into the approaching forces. Several fell but more advanced. Soon Liara had to join her and they both fought shoulder by shoulder until they fell into the melee.

Garrus shouted "keep on them, they sustain his field. If they all go down so will he." They fired another few rounds taking out several but at least five remained. Instantly Shepard hurled one over his cover and stabbed down with his omni blade. It's power was enough to overwhelm the shields and slew it instantly.

Tali was ducking and flinching back while attempting to fire her shotgun deep into its belly but it dodged and flew around her. She cast a drone at the exact moment it thrust and then blew off its head when it hesitated for a second.

Garrus had engaged the third and struck it in the gut then tried to shoot it in the head with his sniper. It ducked under and loped off the barrel. Garrus leaped back and looked at it irritably, "that's just nasty."

He lashed it to one side staggering the phantom. Then he lashed both his arms around its neck until all the bones separated. Then it dropped to the floor dead.

Shepard rolled away from the blade of one if the remaining two firing his pistol unrelentingly. He knocked its arm to one side and cloaked himself. Then he rolled behind it and stabbed it through the back of it neck with his omni blade. It shuddered then fell.

He turned and everything lapsed into slow motion, Tali had lost her weapons to the last one and was trading blows as fast as she could. But the phantom was so fast, it twirled under her defense then stabbed up through her stomach.

Shepard didn't even hear himself yell, he couldn't even feel himself move. There was just a red haze cloaking the world. He collided with the phantom as it drew the weapon from her side throwing it to the floor. He knelt over it and struck it with his fists over...and over...and over. He rammed his elbow into its face then grabbed it sword and struck its head off.

Then he looked to one side. Tali had grabbed a pistol and was propped up against the railing. A dark stain was soaking her suit despite it's attempts to control the bleeding. She weakly motioned for him to go and finish what had to be done.

The illusive man stood alone before the cylinder just watching it. He didn't react when Shepard leaped down behind him. All he said was "I know what you plan to do. But remember you have killed humanity with your actions. Your 'allies' will turn on you one day and tear our kind to shreds. Just as it has done with the reapers. Now finish this" he spread his arms wide still staring at the crucible. "There is nothing left for me with your destruction so finish it."

Shepard twisted his face and raised his gun, but could not fire. Shooting down a unarmed person went against the integrity he stood for. Suddenly a shot rang out and the illusive man slumped over. Over the balcony leaned Jack. The front of her chest was crushed in and matted with blood. Her face was streaked with pain but as they watched it softened. Her breathed whispered out and then she crumpled.

Garrus, Tali and Liara limped towards him. His eyes were on the cylinder, tears running down his cheeks. He turned and looked down in shame. Liara was missing a arm thanks to his choice. Maybe if there had been someone else in her place she wouldn't have lost it.

She placed her remaining hand on his arm, "I'm sorry Shepard but Samara is gone. She stopped a phantom from killing me..." she choked slightly her voice growing quiet. "This is getting...too much...goodbye Shepard." She hugged him close and steeped away and bent over, her tears trickling down her face.

Shepard grasped Garrus roughly in a hug. "It has been a good run hasn't it Shepard. But I think the end always comes doesn't it?"

"It has Garrus. Take care of the Normandy for me. Don't let anyone tear it apart."

"Oh don't worry about that Shepard. You are not out of this yet." His eyes said that he believed otherwise. Garrus moved away and turned his back, trying to wrestle away the emotions which threatened to overwhelm him.

Tali leaned heavily on Garrus' broken rifle and removed her mask with her free hand. Shepard tried to stop her but she merely said, "this wound will make me sick or kill me so I don't care about moving my mask. I just want to see you properly. I always want to look at you like this."

"Tali..." Shepard started his voice wavering a little.

"No damm you, you bosh'tet. I'm not giving up and I'm not leaving. I don't care if it's not safe I'm staying here with you...to the very end."

Shepard felt several more tears tickle down his face, "Tali I can't...I can't be responsible for your death. You have to go now...please."

"No!" she shook her head, her eyes glimmering with tears, their glow highlighted them like liquid diamonds. I'm not leaving I don't care what you say or do I'm never leaving you again." She then brought his hand to her cheek and kissed him. Their tears mixed and trickled down their cheeks.

Then Shepard stepped back, a compartment opened then and he entered. His gaze never left hers. "Goodbye. I love you" he whispered. Then it closed down on him.

Tali sunk to the floor beside her mask. Her grief overwhelmed her and she just sobbed.

Shepard was lost...a world of infinite possibilities surrounded him darkness and light. He felt small instructions from the prothean VI guiding his mind to open space so he could see. The protean VI then began finalizing everything for the firing. Suddenly Shepard became a part of the machine. His mind linked with it he could feel every curve of metal. All he had to do was target the reapers. All of them.

A small touch of his will sent out a signal which gradually began to detect each reaper in the galaxy. Shepard breathed in and out, deeply and slowly. He thought of Tali, of all their time together. It was a salve to his lonliness here.

Then a figure rose before him, huge and massive and pain spiked through him as lasers struck the crucible. Harbinger was back. "Shepard you will fail. You cannot defeat us before we destroy you. At the very edge of success you have lost."

Then a stream of blue exploded against its side. Harbingers lasers still scarred the crucible but did not do any destructive damage.

Then the Normandy swooped back in, all it's guns firing. Harbinger emitted a growling sound which made the very bones in Shepards body shudder with the force. His neck strained with effort as he continued to connect with all of the reapers, preparing the strike. Joker weaved the Normandy forward closer and closer to Harbinger. Shepard watched in awe as he flew better than ever before. Harbinger fired all of his shots scarring the edges but never a direct hit as Joker lifted and twisted it through space with a precision and daring beyond any machine.

Harbinger roared in fury as he tried to claw his way to Shepard. But the Normandy struck closer and closer. Then Joker fired the last of the reserves while diving down at Harbingers vulnerable main gun. It took the Reaper full on and tore through its defenses. The Normandys hull glowed red hot from the heat build up but the thermal pipe Shepard had installed managed to control the release.

Harbinger grasped at the crucible with all it's last remaining strength but then a a barely visible blue wave rang out. Pure dark energy gathered from the edges of the universe, building up for years as races began to prepare for the repairs. From star to star it was released, released to destroy the reapers.

All over the galaxy their cores imploded. No matter where they were or who they fought. The reapers fell...

Inside the crucible Tali staggered to the cylinder as the platform slowly returned. Her brow was hot with a fever but the bleeding was contained. She had only one thought. To reach Shepard.

The dorms opened and he fell out, a wordless cry escaped her lips as she fell to his side. His forehead was cold and unmoving, neither did he breathe. He was dead. He was dead. Her tears hadn't dried yet and now they were joined by more and trickled down her cheeks and fell onto his chest. She kissed him several times but he didn't respond. She fell down on his chest weeping, her heart broken beyond any repair. But then there was a tiny imperceptible flutter...

The reapers had lost, but so had all the species allied against them. Though their fleet was victorious, millions of lives had been lost. So many had been sacrificed that a memorial in a small peaceful moon had been erected, there was no other space where each could be remembered.

Foremost among the honored dead was Admiral Hackett who had led a piercing assault into the reapers lines minutes before the crucible had fired. It was thanks to him that the reapers were unable to destroy it and it was his sacrifice which saved the galaxy.

Wrex returned to tuchunka. The Krogan began to rebuild their home with aid from many species. Eve was the greatest force in the rebuilding showing a care and devotion to her world none would expect. The cure dispersed had not restored the Krogans full reproductive abilities only allowing four Krogan to each female. Many were angered by this...until Wrex came within punching distance.

The blue suns and other mercenaries had rejoined Aria on Omega and had continued their activities. Zaeed had become her new right hand and kept them in line.

Jacob was remembered by many both alliance and ex Cerberus for his bravery in saving the Normandy and many other pilots. His wife received his military colors by admiral Anderson. His child was born only a few months later.

Liara despite losing her arm become obsessed with the creators of the reapers. She wished to discover more about their race and why the tragedy had occurred.

Garrus had joined the specters at last but was in for a surprise. He had become their leader. He was dedicated to preserving their values and keeping their operations strong. When he asked about Shepard they replied "he is gone."

Jack was given a small funeral with few attendants. Only those who missed her most along with most of her students. She had though finally found peace at the end.

Javik had disappeared and was never seen again. Many wondered where he had gone but the only reply those who knew said "his own path."

James Vega had joined the N7 program and began training harder than ever before. Military advisors watched him with interest waiting for his potential to unfold.

The geth and Quarians had returned home to Rannoch along with two others. Overlooking the ocean in a beautiful small house stood a couple, linked by hands as they watched the sun set. Tali then turned to look with her luminous, slightly glowing eyes into a similar pair of eyes only a deepest of blue. Into Shepards eyes. The crucible had changed him slightly, he was still human, only now some of his DNA was linked to the Quarians. He and Tali were together, nothing separated them. As their lips met they were one...


End file.
